


Don't Hide

by eauxjai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boy Love, College AU, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hair Pulling Kink, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining, University AU, also allura loves mulan fight me, can keef just be an everyday thing, coran deserves to be in more au fics, cute nicknames, first fic woo, fukin chocolate got a fukin backstory in this wow, hunk is sweetness and light, klance, klangst, much gay, non binary pidge, pidge Knows all, shiro's got the hots for lulu, the voltron fam have a house party, very homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eauxjai/pseuds/eauxjai
Summary: Keith's quiet weekend is interrupted by Shiro inviting everyone over for a house party because they don't see enough of each other. Keith doesn't mind too much, but what he does mind is that Lance is going to be there too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and it's pining klance, says a lot about me
> 
> M for language and a little make out scene cos the lord jesus didn't bless me with the ability to write smut

Don't Hide

Keith's favourite thing to do on the weekends was nothing at all. Any work he got assigned during the week was done on the day and if he got work on Friday's, that was Monday's problem. It was getting nearer the end of the year, meaning it was much colder outside. So, as of late, weekends were his time to just bundle up in bed with hot green tea and a good book.

"Keith? You here?"

That is, until Shiro got home. Shiro and Keith had lived together in the same apartment for a couple of years, but they knew each other through mutual friends way before. So, when Shiro found out that Keith would be attending the same university as he was, he didn't hesitate to offer Keith a room with him as it was only a five minute walk away. Just as Keith didn't hesitate to accept the fact he'd only be paying for half of everything.

Shiro's keys rattled as he idly swung the metal hoop around his finger, whistling a tune. Keith heaved a sigh, reluctantly accepting that his peace was a thing of the past. He rested his mug of now lukewarm tea on his bedside table next to him and slammed his book closed with more force than necessary.

"I'm in my bed." Keith responded. He swung his legs around and bare feet touched a shaggy black rug that lay on the floor.

"Want me to join?" Shiro called, jokingly. What? No, that wasn't Shiro. That voice sounded annoyingly familiar to Keith. He leaped from his bed and practically ran to the connected living room and kitchen. And there he was. Seated atop the laminated wooden island in the middle of the kitchen, swinging his legs and biting down on an apple, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Lance McFuckingClain. The same Lance who, Keith is sure, only took the same course in Fine Art just so he could annoy him. He never paid attention to the tutor in any of their lectures, barely attended their life drawing classes; instead putting all his focus on hitting on girls. Yet somehow, he was always getting either Firsts or near enough in all of his essays. Although Keith did consider Lance a good friend, he also just thought of him as a very aggravating person. And he was in his apartment. Sitting on his table. Eating his apples.

Keith could do nothing but stare. Or rather, glare daggers. In both Shiro and Lance's direction. Mainly Shiro's.

"What is  _he_  doing here?" Keith spat out. Lance scoffed playfully, his free hand clutching at his chest in mock offense.

" _He_   has a name, you know. Nice bed head, by the way." He indicated to Keith's hair with a nod, his grin growing wider. Keith's face reddened as he immediately ran his hands through his thick hair, trying to get it under control. Failing that, he quickly tied the top section of it back into a ponytail with a black elastic band he always kept on his wrist.

"Shut up, McClain," Keith looked back towards Lance with a scowl, but all Lance could do was blink. Folding his arms, Keith glanced at Shiro.  "Hey, I think I've finally found the Lance mute button."

"Uh-huh," Shiro said, absent-mindedly as he placed his handful of shopping bags on the counter. "Would you get o _ff _ ? We eat off of that table." Lance tore his eyes away from Keith, his grin back on his face. "Must be a pretty clean table."

Shiro set his narrowed eyes on Lance and quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me why I let you come over for the party again?" Keith's head whipped around to face Shiro.

" _What?_  " Keith pleaded he heard that wrong.

"Oh... yeah," Shiro mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with Keith. "I, uh... kind of forgot to tell you. I'm throwing a small party and Lance is invited." Keith almost felt the need to look around for hidden cameras dotted in random places around the apartment. It had to be a prank. His glare didn't let up, even when Shiro pulled him into a hug. "Aw, come on Keith. It's only for today! It's no big deal." Keith's glare switched to Lance.

"You put him up to this didn't you?"

"Nope," Lance said simply, tossing his now finished apple towards the bin, missing completely. "Don't look at me." He finally hopped off of the counter to pick it up and Keith tried to ignore the skin that had revealed itself as Lance's shirt rode up slightly. "This is  _ alllll  _ on Shiro."

"Well," Shiro started. "I was talking with Lance earlier and we both mentioned how we don't really see each other and everyone else as much anymore... so... I kind of offered to let him come over...?" He trailed off as his hand went up to rub the back of his head.

"What _about_  everyone else?" Keith asked, wriggling out of Shiro's grasp. "I'm alright with _them_  coming over, but... a whole day? With Lance? There's a reason we don't see each other around university, Shiro. I actively try to avoid him."

"Hey! Words hurt, Kogane." Lance said, pouting his bottom lip. Keith just rolled his eyes.

"Allura, Coran, Pidge and Hunk are coming over later to catch up. That's what all this stuff is for." Shiro gestured to the shopping bags. "None of them have time in their schedules to afford to stay over though. Luckily, I caught Lance while he wasn't doing anything this weekend."

"Like he ever does," Keith muttered under his breath, folding his arms.

"That's strike two, Keith. Three strikes and you're out." Lance said, rummaging through the bags to put food away in the cupboards.

"You're a couple years too late, McClain. I'm already out." Keith countered, grinning at Lance.

Lance's voice caught in his throat and he attempted to clear it, his embarrased face growing redder by the second. Shiro, on the other hand, thought it was hilarious.

"I totally forgot you didn't know Keith's gay, Lance! Nice one, little bro." Shiro fist bumped Keith as he continued to laugh.

"Uh, it's not that funny, Shiro." Lance said.

"Are you kidding me? Anything that stops you from making some smartass reply is priceless." Shiro nudged Keith and pointed to the bags, indicating for him to help unpack as he pulled out his vibrating phone from his back pocket.

"Hello? ...Oh, hey." Shiro's smile got wider, causing Keith to roll his eyes. Allura must've been on the phone. Lance must've noticed this too, as a devilish grin formed on his face.

"Hey, Shiro, where did you want me to put these packs of extra small condoms?" Lance called, louder than necessary. Shiro's eyes widened and he made to move towards Lance, who in turn tried to hide his laughter in the crook of his arm. Keith outwardly laughed though, tears appearing from the corners of his eyes. Shiro pressed his index finger and thumb together and made a 'zip it' gesture across his mouth before returning to his phone call.

  
"Uh, sorry about that!" He laughed, awkwardly. "Yep, that was Lance alright." Shiro shot a glare to him, but Lance just winked in return. There was a moment's silence before Shiro spoke again.

"Oh yeah, sure, no problem. I'll see you all in around..." He paused, looking at his watch. "Twenty? ...Alright, later."

"Love you, Allura!" Lance called.

"Lance says he hates you. See you." Shiro hung up his phone, slipping it back into his pocket.

Lance threw up his arms in protest. "What the fuck, man?!"

"Okay guys, I'm heading back out," Shiro said, ignoring Lance and putting his jacket back on. "Looks like everyone's out in town, so I'm gonna go pick them up and bring them back here. Could you do me a favour and sort everything out before I get back?"

" _Shiroooo_... " Keith groaned.

"I don't want to hear it. Now, get to it, both of you. I'll be back soon." Shiro grabbed his keys off of the counter and headed for the front door. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone!"

The door clicked shut. Keith and Lance were left on their own.

\----------------------------

"They don't go there."

Shiro was only gone for five minutes, most of the shopping long since put away. Lance was standing in front of the open fridge and turned to look at Keith with a completely straight face, bars of chocolate in hand. "Excuse me?"

"I said, they don't go there. Put them in the freezer, they'll cool down quicker."

Lance stood there blinking. Keith, who was busy putting popcorn into a large bowl, looked up at Lance. "What, are you deaf or something?"

"Why?" Lance asked, almost sounding disgusted.  "Who wants to break their teeth eating frozen chocolate?"

"Well, would you rather leave them out? With the heating on, it's like twenty degrees in here. They'll melt." Keith picked up the popcorn filled bowl and carried it towards the living room, placing it on the table in front of the large couch.

"Which is why they'd be perfectly fine in the _fridge!_ What idiot puts chocolate in the freezer?" Lance said, growing irritated. Keith looked over at him and sighed.

"Alright. Put them in the fridge then."

Lance looked taken aback. "Uh. What, really?"

Keith nodded.

"Oh. Well. Alright." Lance turned back around and placed the bars of chocolate on the top shelf in the fridge.

He and Keith bickered back and forth all the time; sometimes it was never-ending. He didn't expect that little altercation to fizzle out so quickly. A strange sense of disappointment mixed with a bit of guilt washed over him. As he was about to place the last chocolate bar on the shelf, he slowly turned his head to look at Keith. He was still in the living room, pushing the couches and chairs closer together. He picked all the chocolate bars back up and quickly wrenched open the freezer door, dumping them all in the first tray he saw. Upon closing the doors, he felt a small weight lift up off his chest.

"Hey."

Lance jumped slightly and turned suddenly at the noise. "Uh, what?"

Keith made his way back over to the kitchen and leaned his forearms on the counter, not making any eye contact. Lance looked at Keith, though. A faint tinge of red stained his pale cheeks, dark, angled eyebrows furrowed and his teeth nibbled his bottom lip. Lance tried, so desperately hard, to try and keep looking at his eyes.

"Just, about before. When I came out to you like that. I noticed you were a little surprised. So, uh, sorry. If I made you uncomfortable or anything."

Lance looked as if Keith told him the world's worst joke. "Really?"

Keith slowly looked up at Lance.

"I don't know why, but I expected to feel really great after getting a 'sorry' from the great Keith Kogane." Lance snorted. "Dude. You don't need to apologise."

"But, you--"

Lance held a hand up, stopping Keith in his tracks. "Yeah, I'll admit, I was surprised. But, it's cool. At least I know now, and stuff, right? I mean, you probably don't know I'm bi. Maybe because we don't really talk enough. But, I guess what this whole get together is for. To... catch up. And all that."

Keith blinked. "You... You're bi?"

"That's what you got from all of that?" Lance sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Keith snorted. "No, you're not."

"What? Uh, yes. I am." Lance scoffed.

"Girls?"

"Yep."

"... And guys? " Keith narrowed his eyes.

" _Oh, yeah _ ."

"Huh. Alright. Guess it's my turn to be surprised. _Mr. Ladies Man_." Keith said, moving to get the packet of plastic cups from the cupboard.

"Hey, hey, hey! Just because everyone sees me hitting on  girls , doesn't mean I don't like to take up the ass too."

" _ Lance _ _!_ " Keith slapped him on his arm, trying to cover up his laughter. "You're so stupid."

"Stupidly handsome?" Lance flashed a bright, white smile.

"I'm not even going to entertain that with an answer." Keith said, rolling his eyes.

"It's because you know it's true." Lance said, shuffling closer to Keith.

Keith shoved him away, his hands lingering on Lance's arms for a second longer than he needed to. "Just go get the drinks."

"Alcohol, got it."

"Remember, Pidge is coming."

"Alcohol and lemonade, got it." Lance gestured to Keith with his signature finger guns and a smirk, which normally would annoy the living hell out of him. But instead, Keith felt a strange fluttering feeling resonate in his chest.

_Fuck_.

\----------------------------

Keith and Lance were eventually able to get everything in order for everyone's arrival. Plates and bowls of snacks were placed around the table, bottles of various drinks were stored in the fridge. Keith even had time to freshen up in the shower and put on a change of clothes. He walked out of his bedroom into the living room wearing a black shirt and jeans, joining Lance on the large couch in the living room. He was flicking through different shows on Netflix before glancing over at Keith.

"Dude, it's like nearly four in the afternoon. How have you only  just  showered?"

Keith tied his still slightly damp hair in a ponytail, oblivious to Lance's gaze. "Well, I wasn't even planning on it until I found out Shiro wanted to throw a house party. I was going to spend the day reading in bed."

"Come on, man. It's hardly a house party. We'll probably just end up getting drunk, listen to shitty music and marathon..." Lance skimmed through the list of shows that were in front of him. "All of the episodes of Spongebob or something."

Keith shrugged. "Actually doesn't sound too bad."

Lance threw Keith a surprised look. "Don't tell me you still watch Spongebob."

"So what if I do? I actually think, as an adult, I appreciate its humour more. Plus, I actually understand all the dirty jokes that went over my head when I was a kid. I never realised the show was so full of them." Keith chuckled.

Lance just blinked and struggled to hold back a smile.

"What's with you? You can't tell me you don't watch it too. Your humour is practically the same." Keith said, suddenly feeling very embarrased.

Lance outright laughed then. "No, no, I do! It's just... I dunno. Just the thought of you still watching Spongebob is pretty cute."

Cute? Keith furrowed his brow and shook his head a little, as if to come to terms with the fact that Lance basically called him cute.

"You know," Lance continued. "I've always considered our relationship pretty similar to Spongebob and Squidward."

"Are we still talking about this?" Keith deadpanned.

"You know, you've got the really bubbly, fun-loving one who's always happy. That's me, obviously. And then you've got the stoic, angry buzzkill who hates everything and everyone around him. You." Lance ended his sentence with a tap on Keith's nose.

Keith just looked at him, unwavering. "I'm ignoring you."

"Or... you know, we could be Spongebob and Patrick." Lance was looking straight at Keith now. "Before the show was what it is now, it was originally going to be an adult cartoon with Spongebob and Patrick being homosexual lovers. Hence all the subtle dirty jokes and all."

Keith's eyes widened and he instinctively shoved Lance away from him. "S-shut up."

Lance burst out into a fit of laughter. "Calm down, Keith! I'm just playing with you."

Just then, he heard the familiar sound of keys coming from the front door along with muffled laughter and chatter. Keith thanked any God that was listening and made a dash for the front door, wrenching the handle down. The door swung open and Keith was met with Allura, Coran, Pidge and Hunk. He wasn't expecting them to arrive until just over half an hour ago when, before then, he would've been perfectly content spending the day in his bed, nose deep in books. But that didn't stop the bright smile that lit up Keith's face upon seeing all of his friends in one place for the first time in a long time.

Maybe Shiro was right. Maybe they did need to catch up.

\----------------------------

" _Keeeef! _ "

Allura bounded through the doorway, powdered doughnut in her mouth (with the majority of the powder now on Keith's face and shirt) and enveloped Keith in a one armed hug. The other arm was busy holding the box of doughnuts. She was bundled up in a long, thick pink woolen scarf, matching bobble hat and a long white coat. As Keith hugged her, he had instantly felt so much more relaxed. A pang of guilt went through him as he thought, in hindsight, not to leave their meet-ups for so long. It had been almost a year since he had seen everyone, after all. Keith almost laughed at the fact they all go to the same university, yet it's almost as if all his friends disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Keef, oh my God. That's my new nickname for you until the day you die." Pidge squeezed past the doorway.

"Oh, what? No! Allura's mouth is full, she didn't say it properly!" Keith objected.

Pidge held up a mittened hand. "Don't care. It's done." They poked Keith's cheek a couple of times before grabbing Allura's box of doughnuts and heading towards the living room. "Good to see you're still alive!"

Hunk and Coran were still standing in the doorway, trying to get past Allura, who was still clinging onto Keith, with both hands now. Hunk and Coran both exchanged a knowing look before nodding once, firmly. Coran swiftly picked up Allura, catching her offguard, lumping her on his shoulder.

"Coran!  _I wasn't finished!! _ " Allura squealed.

"There wouldn't be any Keith  _left_  after you'd have finished!" Coran ruffled Keith's hair with his free hand and rushed towards the living room.

"Sorry, Allura! We missed Keith too, you know!" Hunk called out. "Good to see you, man. It's been a long time." Hunk pulled Keith into a tight hug, lifting him off of the ground slightly.

"Yeah, too long," Keith groaned, trying to break free. "Hey, you mind not breaking my ribs? I kinda need those."

Hunk barked a laugh and set Keith down, slapping a hand to his back. "Hey, you made a joke! Wow, I guess a year away from us has been good to you, huh?"

As Hunk made his way to the living room, Keith spotted Shiro just arriving at the door, his face partially hidden behind the large number of pizza boxes he was carrying.

"So, I'm guessing we're having a pretty healthy night tonight, Shiro? You know a few carbs won't hurt, right?" Keith smirked, leaning against the door frame.

Shiro opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it, deciding against it. "Just take some of these away, please." Keith chuckled, relieving Shiro's obvious struggle.

"Are we really going to eat all of this?" Keith pondered. Shiro stepped past the threshold, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot.

"There's seven of us. And Hunk's here." Shiro replied, simply.

"Yep. Point taken."

\----------------------------

After everyone picked their seating area, got comfortable and the food was distributed around the table, they all quickly fell into an easy conversation. Coran, Allura and Shiro were huddled up together on a mountain of pillows on the floor, talking about the time they all visited Disneyland together.

"Oh! I still have pictures on my phone! Hang on, hang on, hang on!" Allura babbled, excitedly.

Pidge borrowed Shiro's laptop and hooked the speakers up to it, playing some Lo-Fi Hip Hop quietly in the background. Hunk and Lance were chattering on about what new series were out on Netflix this year, idly scrolling through the large list.

"Ooh! Can we watch a Disney movie?!" Allura asked, catching on to what the boys were doing.

A mix of replies came from everyone as Allura tried to snatch the remote control from Lance's hand. Keith had been watching all of this unfold. He had only just realised he had a content smile on his face the moment he sat down, yet he didn't make any attempt to get rid of it. Just over an hour ago, Keith had been perfectly happy having a weekend doing nothing but reading and relaxing. But now? Keith couldn't remember a moment he's been happier. Surrounded by the people he loves, talking as if no time had gone by since they all saw each other?

Fuck having a quiet weekend.

"Hey, Keef. Keefer."

Keith slowly turned his head to Pidge with an annoyed, yet lighthearted look on his face. "When are you gonna stop calling me that?"

"I told you. Until the day you die." Pidge smirked, their small body curled up in the single seater couch beside Keith, phone in one hand and a slice of pepperoni pizza in the other.

"Wait a second. Keef? " Lance had stopped his struggle to get the remote away from Allura and turned his attention to Keith and Pidge. "Did you just call him Keef?"

"Oh, God, not you too." Keith whined, crossing his arms and sliding down the couch.

"Oh, lighten up! Keef! That's such a cute nickname!" Lance said, leaning his arm on Keith's shoulder. Keith just groaned and looked up at Lance with humiliation. Lance's only response was to poke Keith's cheek, grinning slightly.

"It is pretty adorable!" Coran piped up.

"I've never been so proud to create a nickname!" Allura laughed.

"Yeah, by accident." Pidge countered, sticking their tongue out at Allura's pouty face.

"Ugh, can everyone stop calling me Keef?" Keith groaned.

"Aww, it's cute when you say it!" Lance said.

Keith did nothing but frown at Lance, who was now pinching his cheeks and making baby noises. His frown would probably be a lot more intimidating had his face not been completely red.  Allura used that moment to grab the remote while Lance was distracted.

"Yes! Guys, we're watching Mulan!" Allura cried in victory, while quickly getting up to run away from Lance's grasp. If someone had been watching Keith very closely, amongst everyone else's cheering, yelling and laughter, they would've noticed the, although brief, very evident look of disappointment pass his face as Lance got out of his seat. And away from Keith.

Turns out somebody did.

"Hey. Keef." Pidge lightly reached over and tugged Keith's fringe, turning his attention to them. "Let's get some drinks in." Pidge gestured with their head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh, sure." Keith got up with Pidge, who picked up the bowl of salted popcorn on the way, and headed towards the fridge, opening it. A small noise of confusion escaped Keith's lips. "They aren't in here...?"

"What's not where?" Pidge asked, hauling themselves on the top of the kitchen counter, grabbing the long packet of cups that were next to them.

Keith turned around and sighed upon seeing Pidge. "You know, we do own chairs. Your feet are even resting on them now." He gestured to Pidge's fuzzy socked feet on top of the tall stool.

Pidge shrugged, their voice slightly muffled from tearing the wrapping open with their teeth. "'S more fun."

Keith just chuckled lightly, turning back to the fridge. "Alright, so what do you want? We've got lemonade, Sprite, iced tea--"

"I want answers." Pidge said, lowering their voice slightly. "Oh actually, I'll have some iced tea too, thanks." They shoved a small handful of popcorn into their mouth before reaching into the fridge and pulling out a bottle.

Keith looked back at Pidge, one dark eyebrow raised in questioning. "Answers? For what?"

Pidge shot him a 'really?' look, sighing after Keith still looked lost. They pushed their large, round glasses further up the bridge of their nose and rolled up the sleeves of their beige cable knit jumper.

"Listen, Keefer. Remember how I knew that Hunk was going to get with Shay last year?"

"Yeah...?" Keith shut the fridge door and leaned forward to rest on the table, listening intently.

"And how I knew Shiro's pretty much in love with Allura?"

Keith scoffed. "Oh, come on, Pidge. A blind person could tell you that. We all know about it."

"Yes, but who knew first, weeks before any of you guys?" Pidge smirked.

"Is this going somewhere?" Keith asked, getting increasingly impatient.

Pidge's smile just grew wider. "Well, I sure hope it does. Remind me to bet with Shiro later abou--"

"Pidge, please." Keith sighed.

"Alright, alright." Pidge said, disappointed that the teasing couldn't go on any longer. "Tell me this. Do you, Keith Kogane, like Lance McClain?"

Keith just stared blankly at Pidge's face. "Yeah...? I mean, he's an annoying little shit sometimes. But, yeah. He's a good friend."

"No, no... oh, no, Keith." Pidge said through giggles. "Not like _that_. "

Keith looked at Pidge, really looked at them. Pidge's face was smug accompanied by a cunning glint in their eyes that made Keith's own eyes widen in realisation.

" _** No ** _ _**.**_ "

"Oh, come o-- "

"No. No. No. We... we are not talking about this any further." Keith said, his face reddening.

"Not even a _liiiiiittle_ \--?" Pidge's voice squeaked for emphasis.

"This conversation is over." Keith walked away to join the rest of the group, heavily sitting himself down next to Hunk.

"Hey, you were over there with Pidge for ages. I, uh, tried to save the last of the pizza for you guys..." Hunk mumbled. Keith glanced at all the empty pizza boxes. "But, you see, Shiro--"

"Oh, 'Shiro' _n_ _ othing _ , Hunk! It was all you!" Shiro laughed, getting up to grab all of the boxes and put them in the recycling.

"Hey, it was Allura too!" Hunk protested.

"I'll have to agree there," Coran said, moving to help Shiro. "I've known her for years and she doesn't mess around when it comes to food."

Allura, who was lying down on the pillow mountain with Lance looking at funny videos on her phone, looked up at the mention of her name.

"Huh? Allura what?" She said, distractedly.

Keith glared at Lance and Allura together and bit on his bottom lip, absentmindedly. He didn't realise how long he'd been looking at them until Hunk clicked his fingers in front of Keith's face, snapping him out of it.

"Earth to Keith? You alright, buddy?"

Keith blinked a couple of times before responding. "Oh, uh. Sorry, Hunk. Don't worry about the pizza. I've eaten enough carbs for today."

Shiro groaned at that, running his hand down his face. "Ugh, Keith. You know, it is okay to eat junk food for just one day. It won't hurt."

"Yeah, of course you of all people can say that, _Mr. Washboard Stomach_." Keith said, rolling his eyes.

"What is it with you and giving people names today?" Lance asked. "Earlier, I was Mr. Ladies Man!"

"It's Keef's way of saying he likes you." Pidge piped up, their face behind their phone.

Keith immediately turned to Pidge, his face going very red (It seemed to be doing that a lot), and pointed an accusatory finger at them. "Pidge, I swear to God, I will fucking end you."

"Okay, ignoring all of you  _kids, _ " Shiro said, after dumping the pizza boxes. "Who else is in the mood for chocolate? Because I am."

"Oh, me!" Allura said, shooting her hand up in the air. "Can we watch Mulan while we eat?"

" _What the hell is up with you and fucking Mulan?! _ " Lance cried, throwing his arms in the air.

Both Allura and Coran closed in on Lance, practically yelling simultaneously in both of his ears. "She saved the whole of  _ China _ , Lance!"

While Allura and Coran shared a high five, Shiro pinched his nose bridge, briefly closed his eyes in frustration and headed over to the kitchen.

"Keith, Lance, where'd you put the chocolate?" Shiro called.

Keith lay down on the couch with his arms behind his head, draping his legs over Hunk's lap. "I thought they were in the fridge, but when I looked, I could--"

"I, uh, put them in the freezer." Lance said, interjecting Keith.

Keith sat up then, resting on his elbows to look over at Lance. He tried to read his facial expression, but Lance was avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, yeah, they're here. Thanks," Shiro said, rummaging through the freezer.

"Hey." Keith called, still looking at Lance.

Lance awkwardly looked over, locking eyes with Keith.

 

"Thanks." Keith said, a small smile gracing his lips. A faint blush of deep red stained Lance's cheeks and Keith could swear he felt his heart skip.

 

"Oh,  _t_ _hank_  you, Lance. You're  _sooooo_  caring." Pidge mocked, deepening their voice slightly. Keith just grabbed a pillow and chucked it at them, earning a giddy laugh. Shiro returned then, chucking chocolate bars at everyone, prompting them to catch them.

"Ah, you can't beat chocolate straight from the freezer." Shiro sighed, collapsing in between Allura and Coran.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Keith," Coran started. "But, I think I remember you telling me that you hated chocolate when you were younger? And your parents got you to like it?"

"Oh yeah, I remember this story." Hunk smiled, leaning back on the couch.

"You were such a fussy kid!" Allura laughed.

"You can say that again. Even I'm not that bad." Pidge smirked.

Lance looked around the room at everyone, confused. "Wait, wait. What story?"

Shiro looked over to Lance, surprised. "You don't know? Keith never told you?"

Lance looked at Keith, curiosity in his eyes but also a bit of hurt that everyone seemed to know this story but him.

"Oh... yeah. I never told you because it's kind of embarrassing. You'd probably make fun of me for it." Keith said.

"No, I... I won't. I promise." A sincere smile made its way to Lance's lips, causing Keith to instantly smile back.

Pidge exaggerated a cough and smirked when Keith turned to frown at them.

 

Keith averted his eyes down to his lap before lying down again. "Well... I don't really have many memories of my parents before they died. I was only a kid after all. But one of the things I really remember is when they introduced me to chocolate for the first time. I hated it. With a passion. So much so, I'd always cry and throw a tantrum whenever I was even anywhere near it. My parents knew that couldn't continue, so they either wanted to have me tolerate it or learn to like it. They baked it into cakes and cookies, blended it into milkshakes, froze it into ice cream. But none of it worked. I mean," Keith lifted his shirt and gently pinched at the little bit of baby fat on his hips. "It didn't help much."

Shiro snorted with laughter which set everyone else off. Everyone except Lance, who was busy staring at the pale, smooth skin Keith had revealed.

"Jeez, for a kid who hated chocolate, you sure didn't object all those desserts." Pidge leaned over Keith and made a grab for his hips, tickling him, causing him to squirm.

"Fuck off!" Keith laughed, pushing Pidge away. "I still eat all those things  now , so I don't know what the fuck was wrong with me as a kid."

"So, uh, what happened?" Lance asked, eyes focused on Keith, listening intently.

Keith cleared his throat and continued. "Right. Uh, well, one day it was really hot and my parents were wondering what to add chocolate to that day. But, the bar started to melt. So they put it in the freezer, telling me that it cools down quicker in there."

Lance felt his heart drop.

"Anyway, hours passed and they got the chocolate out of the freezer. When I held that freezing cold chocolate bar in my hands on that ridiculously hot day, I just remember that I really wanted to try it. The rest is history."

"Ever since you first told me that, Keith, I've never looked back. Frozen chocolate is the way to go." Shiro said, taking a bite of his.

"Well, duh." Keith chuckled.

Everyone fell back into their usual conversations again, except Lance. Lance couldn't stop staring at Keith.

_ "What idiot puts chocolate in the freezer?" _

Lance had the image of Keith's face when he'd said that burned into his mind. He couldn't work out what that look of defeat was then.

Well, he sure as hell knew now. And he felt like a dick.

\----------------------------

Several hours and a lot of alcohol consumption later, near or around midnight, everyone was starting to fall asleep while Mulan was playing in the background. Everyone except Allura and Coran, that is.

Allura heaved a sigh and switched off the television. She looked over at all the tired, sleeping faces.

"Look at them all. I almost don't want to wake them." Coran whispered.

"Yeah, me too." Allura whispered back. " _Almost_   being the key word."

She swiftly brought her hands together in an ear-splitting clap, promptly emitting noises of protest from nearly everyone as they were woken from their slumber.

"But I have places to be later on, so  _wake up! _ " Allura practically yelled.

Shiro quickly shushed her, rubbing his tired eyes. "Be quiet, Allura! Do you want to wake the whole apartment building up?"

"This is what you all get for not letting me watch Mulan with you. Now come on, I've got to be up in, like eight hours." She got up and grabbed Shiro's car keys from the hook on the wall, dangling it in front of everyone, causing them to grimace from the harsh noise. "Someone's gotta be the designated driver because I'm pretty sure I'd just drive you all off a bridge or something. Pidge?"

Pidge turned their body in the chair they were sleeping in and faced Allura, their glasses askew on their face. "I would usually reply with a smartass answer, but I'm honestly too tired to come up with something. So. No." They adjusted the glasses on their face and looked over to Shiro, batting him on the arm. "Take us home, Shiro."

Shiro groaned and ran a hand through his white fringe. "If you guys just lived on campus like me and Keith, we wouldn't have to be going through this."

"Well, we don't. So your statement is irrelevant." Allura chided jokingly.

"Man," Hunk yawned, stretching his limbs. "I'd be happy to drive you guys, but I'm still in the middle of taking my test, so I've got no idea how."

"Coran? What about you?" Allura asked.

"Unfortunately, I've been drinking. But... if my memory serves," Coran said, slowly twisting his moustache, a sly smile on his face. "Shiro. I don't remember seeing you having any alcohol at all."

"Yes! I don't recall that either!" Allura clapped. "So, you have no excuse!"

"Actually, I do!"

Allura folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"...I'm tired?" Shiro attempted, weakly.

Allura rolled her eyes and gestured everywhere around the room at the sleepy bodies. "Welcome to our world! At least you get to stay in tomorrow! Now, _come_ _ on _ _!_ " She tugged at Shiro's arm.

"Alright, alright," Shiro chuckled. "Thanks for coming, guys. Everyone grab your stuff, we're leaving."

"Oh, but... uh," Hunk stuttered, turning his attention to the two sleeping boys next to him on the couch.

Lance and Keith were oblivious to the staring eyes in their deep slumber. Constant tossing and turning caused them to settle into a rather intimate resting position. Lance was lying on the couch, his head against the armrest, while Keith curled up on his torso, face nestled in the crook of Lance's neck.

"I guess Lance is staying over." Shiro said.

"Should we wake them? You know, to say goodbye?" Coran suggested.

"Nope. Leave them." Pidge said, simply.

Allura reached over to touch Keith's shoulder. "But, we can't just leave without saying  anyt \--"

Pidge smacked her hand away before it made contact with Keith. "Don't. We're leaving. Now."

Shiro glanced over at Lance and Keith, who seemed to have nestled closer together, and then brought his attention back to Pidge, who was glaring at Shiro, urging him to agree. " Uh, yeah. Pidge is right. I'm sure Keith won't mind. Let's, uh. Let's go, guys."

Shiro and Pidge hurriedly ushered everyone towards the front entrance and grabbed their belongings on the way. Pidge was the last one to leave and, with an evil snicker, slammed the door behind them with a loud bang.

 

\----------------------------

Lance woke up with a start, gasping. "Jesus..." The first thing he noticed was the added weight pressing down on his body. Peering down, he saw Keith, clearly unaffected by the noise, still fast asleep.

_ " How the fuck did we end up like this...?"  _ L ance thought to himself. He noticed that they were the only ones in the apartment as Shiro's keys were gone and it was after midnight. Everyone had just left them. Together. Alone.

He was about to shove Keith off him to wake him up, but hesitated, his arms hovering awkwardly over Keith's body. Lance narrowed his eyes slightly and tilted his head, looking at Keith's serene face on his chest. His dark eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly and his lips twitched into a scowl.

_ " Angry even in his sleep. I guess he's having a bad dream." _

It was then that Lance realised his arms were still suspended above Keith. He thought for a moment and took a glance at the dark haired boy. He slowly and cautiously wrapped his arms around him. Not once did Lance question what he was doing. He just felt like it was right. A small smile tugged at the corners of Keith's mouth upon feeling Lance's arms around him. His face relaxed instantly and he let out a content sigh. Lance felt his face heat up and shivers started travelling through his body. His eyes flickered down to Keith's lips.

...It'd be so easy. So quick. He could do it so gently, Keith wouldn't even stir, let alone wake up.

Lance toyed with the idea in his mind, ultimately deciding that Keith looked too cute for him not to. After a couple of moments, he found himself leaning towards Keith's face. He brought his hand up to Keith's jawline and gently tilted his head upwards, closing the distance between the two. Lance's barely applied any pressure, with the fear of waking Keith up and it was killing him. Half a minute had passed and Lance's lips were still on Keith's. He thought he should stop, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Keith was still fast asleep.

Or so Lance had thought. He noticed Keith's breathing had stopped for a moment and his lips applied pressure back on Lance's.

Lance jolted back, his eyes wide. "Uh... K-Keith! You're... awake?" He tried so hard to sound as casual as possible, as if he  _hadn't_ just been kissing Keith while he was sleeping. Keith's violet eyes fluttered open and locked onto Lance's. A smug grin decorated his face as he leaned in closer.

"You like me, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question and the directness of it made Lance stutter.

"Uh... I... don't know."

_" What?"_  Lance thought.

Keith's smile faltered and was quickly replaced by a deep shade of red that flushed his cheeks. "Uh... what? B-but I thought..."

"I may be bi, Keith. But just because you're gay, doesn't mean I'd get with _you_ , you know?" Lance chuckled, awkwardly.

_"What the fuck? Why am I saying this? Why am I lying? "_

Keith was glaring at Lance now, his jaw set. " _You're_  the one who kissed  _me_."

Lance shrugged. "I kiss a lot of girls at university. Doesn't mean I want to start a relationship."

That did it for Keith. He squirmed out of Lance's grasp and got off the couch. "You know what, Lance?  _Fuck_ you." Keith started to storm off when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Wait."

Keith stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to look.

"I'm sorry." Lance's voice wavered slightly. "I... God, I'm an idiot." Lance's hand slipped off Keith's wrist and he brought his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his crossed arms, sighing deeply.

Keith really debated walking away. But something in Lance's voice made him turn back around and sit down next to him. He said nothing, waiting for Lance to speak first.

"You know," Lance said, raising his head, but avoiding eye contact with Keith. "When I first started university, I was so terrified. New environment, new experiences, new people. The best thing about it though, was that I didn't know anyone. So, I... I put on a front with the people I met. I didn't want people seeing my insecurities and flaws, and just became the Lance you know today. The jokester with the constant smartass comments. The annoying one. ...The Ladies Man." He glanced over at Keith, who held his gaze.

"But honestly? I'd rather be known and loved as all that than be hated for my anxiety, my never-ending doubts and fears. I always told myself, if I was gonna come out as bi, I might as well do it when people actually like me." He scoffed and smiled slightly. "Hunk and the rest of them saw right through me, though. They were the only people who actually knew the real me and loved me for it. So, I thought they deserved to know."

"And what about me?" Keith unintentionally whispered. "Why wasn't I able to tell?"

"I promised myself that if people can't see the real me underneath this... 'cool guy' facade? I wouldn't bother showing them. But you, Keith? I wanted to show you. I want you to know the real me. Hidden behind all those stupid puns, one-liners and overbearing self-confidence is just a nineteen year old who is genuinely scared shitless about sharing things like this. I put up a wall with you because I've always liked you, Keith. Always _wanted_ you. I didn't want you seeing the real me because... I didn't think you'd like what you'd see. And that I'd lose you."

Keith's hand went up to cup the side of Lance's face, his thumb brushing away a tear Lance didn't even realise had fallen. "You're right, Lance. I don't like what I see."

Lance's eyes widened before Keith shuffled closer to him.

"I love it."

Keith closed his eyes and pressed his lips firmly against Lance's. A surprised gasp escaped Lance as he was pulled on top of Keith, who was showering him in kisses anywhere he could.

"I... I'm sorry about the chocolate thing..." Lance said between gasps as Keith nipped at his neck. "I swear... I-I didn't know,"

"Doesn't matter." Keith said, promptly dismissing the subject.

"And I'm sorry about... you know. Saying I didn't want to start a relationship." Lance said.

"Uh-huh. Shirt. Off." Keith said after pulling his own shirt up and over his head.

"Huh? Oh." Lance dragged his blue shirt off, discarding it next to him. Keith didn't waste a second to kiss down his tanned chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth, biting down on it.

Lance hissed, placing a hand in Keith's thick hair, tugging it. Keith let out a shaky moan and leaned up towards Lance's face.

"You wanna do that again?" Keith murmured against Lance's lips.

Lance smirked. "You know earlier on today, when you had your hair in a ponytail? I couldn't stop staring at it, it was so cute. You should really wear it like that more often, it suits you so much and--"

Keith cut Lance off by entering his tongue into his open mouth, claiming his lips. Lance sighed into the kiss and let Keith take the lead for a few minutes until he broke away.

"Do you ever shut up?" Keith said, lightly. Lance chuckled and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, kissing him again.

Just then, the sound of the door opened. The two boys froze in place for a moment before frantically searching for their shirts in the very dimly lit room. Unfortunately for them, Shiro had already crossed the boundary from the front entrance to the living room, switched on the lights and was now staring at them holding their shirts. Keith and Lance were staring back at Shiro like deer in headlights.

No one said anything for a few moments until Shiro broke the silence. "Fuck. Guess I owe Pidge free lunch for a week." He put his keys on the hook and headed towards his room.

Keith just facepalmed while a perplexed Lance stalked after Shiro, demanding answers. Keith looked at Lance and couldn't help but smile knowing that Lance had shared with him everything that he is. And that, with time, he'd give himself completely to Lance.

They didn't have to hide anything anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> yes keef and Lance watch spongebob, fight me
> 
> aLSO considering i was writing this at like 3am i'm surprised if any of it makes any sense at all honestly


End file.
